


О башмаках и сургуче, капусте, королях

by miroveha



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Beaches, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-09
Updated: 2009-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наконец И-пин остановилась перед небольшим куском свободного пространства и объявила:</p><p>—  Все, привал. Вряд ли мы найдем что-нибудь лучше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О башмаках и сургуче, капусте, королях

_И молвил Морж: «Пришла пора_  
_Подумать о делах:_  
_О башмаках и сургуче,_  
_Капусте, королях,_  
_И почему, как суп в котле,_  
_Кипит вода в морях»._

**Льюис Кэрролл, «Алиса в Стране Чудес»**

Море блестело так, что смотреть было больно. И-пин прищурилась, обозревая переполненный пляж.

— Ну вот, свободных шезлонгов не осталось, — с огорчением сказала она и обвиняющее посмотрела на своего спутника. — Это все ты виноват!

— Ну да, конечно, — вяло согласился Ламбо, которого изрядно разморило на такой жаре. — Кто же ещё.

И-пин негодующе фыркнула и направилась вперед, умело лавируя между чужими шезлонгами и полотенцами. Ламбо брел за ней, по щиколотку утопая в песке и ежеминутно извиняясь перед рассерженными обывателями, которым он то на покрывало наступил, то песок в лицо швырнул. По сторонам умирающий от теплового удара герой явно не смотрел, а ботинки, которые он нес в руке, грозили вот-вот выскользнуть из нетвердой хватки и затеряться на необъятных просторах пляжа.

Наконец И-пин остановилась перед небольшим куском свободного пространства и объявила:

— Все, привал. Вряд ли мы найдем что-нибудь лучше.

Ламбо с готовностью бросил ботинки и рухнул животом на горячий песок, не потрудившись предварительно даже постелить полотенце. И-пин только покачала головой, глядя на это безобразие, но ничего не сказала.

Постелив покрывало и переодевшись в купальник, она подошла и попинала Ламбо ногой.

— Вставай, лодырь.

— Чего тебе, старче? — с печалью в голосе поинтересовался он, не делая ни малейших попыток подняться.

— Поговори ещё тут. Пошли, поможешь мне ставить зонтик. В конце концов, мужчина ты или кто?

— В жизни не поверю, что ты не сможешь справиться с каким-то паршивым зонтом, — проворчал Ламбо, вставая с выражением мировой скорби на лице. — Не зря Россия и Китай находятся недалеко друг от друга…

И-пин с недоумением спросила, доставая зонтик из чехла:

— При чем тут Россия?

— Ну как же. Русская женщина, способная остановить коня на скаку, и все такое.

— Не преувеличивай, — фыркнула И-пин, наблюдая за эпичной битвой Ламбо с зонтом. Пока что преимущество было явно на стороне последнего.

— Какое уж тут преувеличение, — пропыхтел несчастный, со зверским выражением лица впихивая зловредную палку поглубже в песок. — Ух, все. Ещё что-нибудь?

И-пин, сжалившись, покачала головой, и Ламбо тут же вернулся к прежней позе. Через некоторое время у него над ухом послышался шелест целлофана и негромкий вопрос:

— Виноград будешь?

— А ты взяла? — оживился Ламбо. В ответ ему протянули большую гроздь. — Конечно давай. Ммм, И-пин, в такие моменты я тебя почти что люблю.

— Кто бы сомневался, корыстный вымогатель, — хмыкнула девушка, подставляя лицо солнцу.

Молчание прерывалось только шумом моря и гомоном людских голосов вокруг. Наконец И-пин спросила, красноречиво покосившись на джинсы и футболку Ламбо:

— Слушай, тебе не жарко?

— Жарко, конечно, — откликнулся тот, забрасывая в рот очередную виноградину. — А что?

— Тогда почему ты не переоденешься?

— Не во что.

— Как — не во что?

Ламбо скорчил страшную рожу:

— Я вообще-то думал, что мы на миссии будем, знаешь ли.

— А мы и есть на миссии, — невозмутимо согласилась И-пин, доставая из сумки солнцезащитный крем.

— И поэтому мы занимаем им место на пляже вместо того, чтобы охранять?!

Девушка поморщилась:

— Не будь наивным. Неужели ты правда думаешь, что Хару и Кьёко что-нибудь здесь угрожает?

Повисла пауза, во время которой ошеломленный Ламбо явно переосмысливал это заявление. Наконец он спросил:

— Тогда какого черта мы здесь делаем?

— Так положено, — терпеливо объяснила И-пин, втирая крем себе в кожу. Когда очередь дошла до спины, она с намеком посмотрела на Ламбо, но тот ее взгляд то ли проигнорировал, то ли попросту не заметил.

— Но почему именно мы? — Ламбо аж привстал, добравшись наконец до самого животрепещущего вопроса, который, видимо, волновал его уже давно.

— Если хочешь, можешь спросить у Цуны, когда мы вернемся, — вздохнула И-пин, путем сложных акробатических ухищрений пытаясь все же дотянуться до спины самостоятельно. Откуда-то сбоку послышался восхищенный свист, но хватило одного-единственного взгляда в ту сторону, чтобы неизвестный поклонник замолчал так резко, будто его заткнули.

Ламбо не отставал:

— А все-таки?

— Подумай головой и ты поймешь, почему, — потеряла терпение И-пин. — Ты предлагаешь отправить на такую миссию Хибари-сана?

Ламбо задумчиво замолчал, видимо, пытаясь представить себе Хибари, занимающего место на пляже. Воображение отчаянно буксовало, поэтому он решительно помотал головой и перевернулся на живот.

— А почему ты на это согласилась, И-пин? — поинтересовался Ламбо, подставляя лицо жарким солнечным лучам. Свет бил в глаза, и он щурился на солнце, будто большой довольный кот. — Ты же вроде бы отошла от дел.

Она протянула ему солнцезащитный крем:

— Намажься, а то сгоришь.

— Нет, правда, — не обратил никакого внимания на ее слова Ламбо, — почему?

— А почему ты согласился? — снова разозлилась И-пин.

Он пожал плечами:

— Ну я вроде как Хранитель Грозы Вонголы и обязан подчиняться приказам своего непосредственного начальства. В отличие от тебя.

— Вот именно что вроде как.

И-пин бросила злосчастный крем на песок рядом с ним и отвернулась, копаясь в пляжной сумке. Ламбо подождал немного и спросил:

— И-пин? — не обнаружив ни малейшей реакции на свои слова, он повернулся к ней, приподнявшись на локте, и настойчиво повторил: — И-пин?

Она в раздражении отставила сумку в сторону:

— Что ты все заладил — И-пин, И-пин! Не хочу я говорить на эту тему, ясно? Так что отстань от меня. И вообще, какая это миссия? Отпуск скорее.

— Ты противоречишь сама себе, — хмыкнул Ламбо, проигнорировав вежливый посыл. — Кстати, если уж об этом зашла речь, то почему ты вообще ушла из Вонголы?

И-пин застонала и патетично возвела руки к небесам:

— Господи, ну за что мне это?

Ламбо продолжил сверлить ее взглядом.

— Ну ладно, ладно, — сдалась она. — Я ведь говорила, что собираюсь поступать в университет. Удивлена твоей забывчивостью, кстати.

— Ну и? — не понял Ламбо. — При чем тут университет?

— Если ты не в курсе, то на учебу нужны деньги. Поэтому я устроилась работать в рамен-магазинчик, и на все остальное просто не осталось времени.

— Послушай, И-пин… Неужели ты думаешь, что тебе не помогли бы с деньгами, если бы ты попросила?

Так как он выглядел по-настоящему удивленным, И-пин все же ответила, коротко вздохнув:

— Как ты думаешь, Ламбо, зачем я хочу поступить в университет?

— Без малейшего понятия. Зачем?

— Я хочу жить нормальной жизнью. И не желаю начинать ее на деньги мафии.

Ламбо сел. Поднял с песка тюбик с кремом, повертел его в руках, и, не глядя на нее, сказал:

— Не думал, что когда-нибудь услышу это от тебя.

— Только не начинай, прошу. Мне надоело детство на баррикадах. Да и потом… я, в отличие от тебя, там никто. Особенно после смерти учителя.

Горечь ее слов заставила Ламбо поморщиться.

— Не утрируй. Цуна никогда не бросил бы тебя одну.

— Конечно, — согласилась И-пин. — Но разве это что-нибудь меняет?

Некоторое время они молчали. Вокруг них гомонили люди, смеющиеся, плескающиеся в воде и всячески наслаждающиеся жизнью.

— Но ты так и не ответила на мой первый вопрос, — наконец сказал Ламбо. — Почему ты здесь сейчас?

И-пин скривилась как от зубной боли, но его это не смутило. Наконец она сказала, отведя глаза:

— Они подняли плату за обучение. Мне столько не заработать и за пять лет. Я… Цуна помог мне с деньгами.

Ламбо хватило такта промолчать в ответ на это заявление.

— Я не собиралась просить у него помощи, правда, — будто оправдываясь, сказала И-пин. — Но он сам предложил, и… Это был единственный выход.

— И поэтому ты здесь? В качестве ответной услуги?

Не глядя на него, она молча кивнула.

Они ещё помолчали.

Внезапно Ламбо махнул рукой:

— Забей. А знаешь, чего хочу я?

— Чего? — удивленно посмотрела на него И-пин. От такой резкой смены темы разговора она немного растерялась.

Он воровато огляделся, пододвинулся поближе и подозрительно спросил:

— А ты никому не расскажешь?

— Никому, — клятвенно заверила она, порядком заинтригованная его действиями.

— Точно?

— Точно.

Ламбо ещё раз огляделся и, склонившись к И-пин, таинственным шепотом сказал:

— Я хочу править миром.

Она неудержимо расхохоталась. Задыхаясь от смеха, И-пин пыталась что-то сказать, но тут на нее нападал новый приступ хохота и она только восторженно взвизгивала, смотрела на Ламбо сияющими глазами и выдыхала что-то похожее на «ой, нет, не могу…».

Он наблюдал за ней с обиженным видом, но тень облегчения скользнула в его глазах.

— Смейся-смейся, — проворчал Ламбо, когда И-пин уже только икала от смеха и время от времени качала головой. — Когда-нибудь ты об этом пожалеешь, но поздно будет. Хорошо смеется тот, кто смеется последним.

— Ох, Ламбо, — И-пин вытерла невольно выступившие от хохота слезы и улыбнулась. — Ты иногда такое скажешь, что хоть стой, хоть падай.

— Я был серьезен как никогда, — пафосно возгласил Ламбо.

И-пин хмыкнула и поднялась на ноги:

— Я пойду искупаюсь. Посторожишь вещи?

— Иди уже.

Она ещё раз улыбнулась и направилась к морю. Ламбо некоторое время смотрел ей в спину, затем крикнул:

— Эй!

И-пин обернулась и вопросительно посмотрела на него.

— Пойдешь ко мне в соправительницы мира? Одному там будет скучновато.

— Только если меня выгонят из университета, — засмеялась она. — Что вряд ли.

— Да уж, только не нашу примерную И-пин, — фыркнул Ламбо.

Она помахала ему рукой и в припрыжку побежала к морю.

— Отпуск, да? — ни к кому не обращаясь, сказал Ламбо. — Как бы не так. Ну, Цуна, я тебе ещё это припомню… Тоже мне, нашел психотерапевта.

Он улегся назад на горячий песок и закрыл глаза, перед этим ещё раз взглянув в сторону моря.

Кажется, жизнь налаживалась.


End file.
